


Pleasing Him

by Miss_Cocoa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ball Sucking, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cum drinking, Fellatio, Keith being a bossy little shit, Lance joins the party, Lance's intense praise kink is going to be the death of this boy, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Shiro (Voltron), dominant shiro, implied shiro/keith, poor shiro, two mouths one dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa
Summary: Two mouths, one cock. Shiro's cock. Lance and Keith. Disaster is coming.Thanks to irethsune for directing me to this awesome artist who inspired this fic:https://littlecofieart.tumblr.com/post/164260440768/littlecofiegirl-very-nsfw-ololol-so-what-ifThat's the actual strip but you should check out her other stuff too. The art is great!





	Pleasing Him

Shiro grinned watching the two beautiful paladins worship his cock. A light burn centered on his cheeks; bringing color to the scar across his face as he looked down at them. Lance grit his teeth a little, azure eyes gazing on the cock he desired. Keith couldn’t help but to smirk at the feeling his the blue paladin’s eyes boring onto his body, watching his mouth serve the massive thick cock that leaned on his face, the gentle hint of musk gracing his nostrils made Keith’s cock jump as he rubbed his face against it slowly before returning the glare to his rival.  
“This is how it’s done!” Slowly his tongue crawled up the side of his lover’s member pleased at the hitch in Shiro’s breath the intense rise and fall that came from his chest as he watched him. Encouraged, the hot-headed boy kissed the vein that was bulging and sucked lightly as he handled the base of him, the neatly trimmed hairs tickling the side of his hand as he pumped slowly. Lance couldn’t help but to shudder hearing the low groan as he watched the gorgeous man slowly lull his head back making it painfully clear, Keith knew what he liked. Shuddering out of jealousy and want, Lance pushed Keith out of the way and replaced where his lips once was. His lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, his tongue licking around him smirking at the sound of his hiss as his hips bucked in his mouth, gathering more of the weight of his dick on his tongue. Lance savored the taste of him, the pre making him quiver as his eyes shut bringing a hand to the base of him, his fingers teasing the ring around him dipping one fingers towards his balls. The breathless sound of him cursing brought fire to the two as they blushed softly. Keith growled softly and crossed his arms. 

“You’re doing it wrong.” He huffed. Amused by his jealousy, Lance smirked.  
“Better is more accurate.” With that, he continued to please him. Licking up and down his whole length, flicking his tongue as he moved, failing to hold back his grin as he heard the delighted, low moans that came from him. Winking at Keith, Lance kissed the tip of his cock once again and sucked on it leisurely.  
“If you’re going to do it, do it right!” Rolling his lovely blue eyes he sighed and did as Keith did before looking Shiro in the eyes bringing heat to his lower half his own cock starting to drip precum. Despite the soft sighs and gentle bucking of his hips, Keith wasn’t satisfied with Lance’s performance. And he made sure Lance knew it.  
“No!” He groaned, “You’re doing it wrong!” Shiro couldn’t help but to chuckle softly at the raven haired boy’s jealousy.  
“This is exactly what you’ve been doing!” Lance protested pulling off Shiro with a small wet pop. With a groan, Keith moved down onto his lover and played with the tip of his cock teasing the soaking slit of him as he lapped up the juices that leaked down the side. He couldn’t suppress his moans as he felt the member throb on his tongue, feeling the vein on his cock pulse. His cheeks tinted, Keith started to lose himself as he serviced him. Eyes glazed over he slowed himself down to long leisurely licks with occasional kisses and teasing with grazing his teeth against him. Shiro growled approvingly watching his boyfriend get into it, like he normally does, his body starting to shake under him, pleasure now driving him. Lance gulped watching the mouth-watering sight of Keith letting arousal drive his actions, the blank cock-starved look on his face and the desperation in his breathless whimpers. Shiro shifted his gaze onto Lance his own eyes getting hazy. Their eyes met as the tanned boy squeaked out a mewl as he watched his commander slowly lick his lips. Moving towards the impressive length again, he started to mimic the red paladin adding to Shiro’s pleasure.  
“So good~” He snarled. Keith huffed as he rose up to watch Lance copy his movements watching his tongue against Shiro’s cock, eyes following the jerking and twitching as his rival continued his assault. Licking the last of Shiro off his lips, Keith groaned in annoyance.  
“More tongue,” he suggested only to end up frustrated with how Lance was now quickly marking all he could of Shiro with his tongue, “slower!” He commanded. “Patience yields focus!” Lance rolled his eyes and continued his onslaught climbing his way up to his tip once more before engulfing him making the black paladin choke out a gasp, his eyes bulging open, his body heated and tense. Defying the agonizing embers in his own member, Keith forced himself to click his tongue.  
“Lance, you’re terrible at this.” He stated as he watched Lance bob up and down his length quickly, hollowing out his cheeks trying his hardest to ignore Lance’s moans and grunts and the sounds of Shiro’s dick being pushed in and out of his orifice. It was Shiro’s turn to click his tongue as he glared at the jealous paladin.  
“No he’s not! He’s doing--” A strangled moan interrupted his thought as he pulsed in Lance’s throat, a throaty garbled curse coming off his lips, his hands harshly gripping the sheets below them. Lance’s cock grazed against the fabric as it throbbed in pleasure, moaning on his cock. “—amazing things to me~”  
“Ha~” Lance smirked around his cock making his lover buck against him.  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” A mischievous grin grew on Lance’s face as he pried Shiro out of his mouth, a trail of saliva connecting to his lips.  
“Okay, what if I try…” Carefully, Lance took half of him down and added slight pressure with his teeth watching Shiro stiffen again and gasp out a winded whine.  
“Lance, no!”  
“Lance, yes!” He threw back at Keith before getting back to work on his leader. With a possessive growl Keith pushed against Lance interrupting his attack on the side of his length.  
“Move aside!” The red paladin played with the tip of his cock again, capping off the slit preventing more liquid from trailing down like melted candlewax as he cleaned him off tasting where Lance once was on him.  
“No!” Lance covered the other side, smirking as he observed the grimace on Keith’s face when their tongues met on occasion, loving the way his face scrunched. The two of them contrasted greatly, adding to the stimuli of Shiro who was straining to breathe normally feeling the speed and devilish like precision of his tongue and the slow intense passion and gentle mewls Keith of was making. Soon, the rivals were working together, Lance replacing Keith’s hand on his tip and lapping up all that leaked from the top before sucking harshly on his head. Keith focused more on his balls tugging slowly as he lapped hungrily at his base pleased at the twitching and groans he made. His body was scorching as he felt himself come closer to climax. His balls were putty in Keith’s grasp as he shuddered.  
“Oh G-God.” He let out a breathy sigh as his hips arched nearing the edge, making Keith rise up and hit Lance’s chin as he was working on the top.  
“Hey watch it!” Lance snarled. Keith flicked the tan boy’s nipple harshly rolling his eyes at the dramatic gasp he made.  
“Shut your quizknack!” The pain of denial ripped through the older man as he watched the two argue, neglecting him. The words weren’t important anymore, all he could focus on was his climax was postponed and he wasn’t one for denial. A low animal-like snarl came out of him as his hands grabbed both boys by their heads.  
“S-Shiro?!” The two’s eyes widened as they saw the dangerous glint in his eyes and his teeth grit. 

“Finish what you started.” A soft whine came from the two of them as he forced them against his aching boner once more pushing their lips on either side. Feeling submissive, the boys kissed and licked their respective sides, Lance’s ass wiggling softly in bliss as they both leaked in pleasure. Keith’s eyes met Lance as he licked his tongue softly shocking the other two. Hazy eyes met as they met once again, a soft moan coming from the both of them as they made out with each other, keeping Shiro’s cock in the middle. The heat intensified as Shiro threw his head back with a snarl his fingers tangled in their locks guiding their heads.  
“Mmmm~” He purred. “Such good boys.” Lance whimpered desperately shivering at the praise, his hand moving towards Keith’s neck, a finger grazing up it to his chin pleased at the surprised and needy moans he made as he shuddered. The vibrations ripped through the older paladin as the need overcame him once more watching the two of them through hazy eyes, their eyes closed as they kissed once more before Keith’s mouth occupied itself with Shiro’s balls again and Lance took his tip again. Long teasing scratches down his toned thighs made the man quake at their mercy as he bucked harshly into Lance’s mouth making his eyes roll back as he pulled back and Shiro tugged Keith back up at the same level as Lance before cumming with a groan on their faces. The two moaned as they met at his tip gathering all they could in their mouths, pleased at the snarls of the overstimulated man.  
“Well done.” Shiro wistfully praised as he tried to catch his breath. Keith was still greedily cleaning as much as he could while Lance tried to keep all he had in his mouth. Aimlessly, Shiro was petting the two. “Show me before you swallow it.” Both of them obeyed for a second before Keith kissed Lance sharing the spoils of their reward as they swallowed. A guttural moan came from the black paladin, watching them make out and their throats bob as they swallowed him down. Their cocks twitched madly as their kisses got more impassioned, tongues invading each other’s mouths. Once they had their fill, the two boys moved on to clean off Shiro’s cock. Lance looked up at Shiro, his heart pounding as he gazed into his eyes while licking off a trail of thick white fluid. Keith absentmindedly groaned as he cleaned him thoroughly loving the texture in his mouth.  
“Dig in Lance,” Shiro purred, “you’re such a good boy for me~” That did it for him. Eyes wide, before rolling back as his body shuddered, his hips jerking forward as he released himself on them, arduous jets of cum landing on them as he let out a shameless, slutty cry his eyes blissfully shut, tongue out in pleasure.  
“Lance!” Keith groaned. “Shiro look what you’ve done.” Lance slumped onto Shiro breathing heavily lustfully licking at the remaining spunk that stayed on his face.  
“Not fair,” Keith whined, “I wanted to ride his dick.” Shiro chuckled and kissed his cheek. Stroking his hair as he placed him on the other side on his chest.  
“You’ll ride it in the morning Cowboy. Promise.” Keith smiled tiredly and curled up on him gazing at Lance’s adorable sleepy face watching the cum dry on his chin.


End file.
